


It was there, always been

by belairoses



Series: Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is a bit tipsy in this one, Fluff, M/M, Mention of ex-boyfriend, aged-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belairoses/pseuds/belairoses
Summary: “Yeah.” Chan gave him another smile. “Yes.” The even more beautiful one. “One million times yes, Hyunjin.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122305
Kudos: 28





	It was there, always been

All that Hyunjin understood in the brief moment he saw Chan, in the front of his doorstep, was that the man was drunk. So he let Chan in and lent him his couch. He didn’t ask for what happened—because he knew it wasn’t the nice time to do so. 

Because Hyunjin knew that Chan’d never got drunk like this. 

At least not in front of him or his doorstep. Or even on the couch in his residence. 

Because this was Bang Chan we’re talking about. The one who was his leader back when their team was active a few years ago. The one who would never show this kind of side to the members. The one who would keep everything to himself. That was who Bang Chan is. 

And Hyunjin knew it all too well as if the whole existence of Chan was also a part of his own existence. 

_ Because— _

“How long are you going to stare at me like that, Hyunjin?” 

A voice coming from a man who was laying down on the couch snapped Hyunjin out of his train of thoughts. He looked at Chan, whose eyes were still closed, from a nearby chair, then he couldn’t help but think back to when they still did their things; going on tour, making music, going everywhere, meeting their fans. And— _Oh_ —how time flew? Now he was 32, and the man in front of him was 35.

“I’m not staring at you,” he lied. 

“I know you are.” And, of course, Chan _knew_.

“What are you doing here, hyung?” Hyunjin cut Chan off and decided to go on another subject instead but still staring at Chan all the same. 

“ _He_ proposed to me.” 

Hyunjin stopped breathing. It wasn’t long, just two seconds or three, but somehow he did feel like dying. 

Well, internally, maybe, he was. 

“Did you say yes?” Hyunjin asked. He watched Chan slowly open his eyes only to find himself being stared back by those beautiful eyes he’d always wished he could spend the rest of his life being watched by them. 

“I didn’t.” 

“Why?” 

“He doesn’t make it make sense.” 

“But you two are together for three years now?” Feeling confused was all Hyunjin could manage to be. He wanted to be more than that but couldn’t afford to. 

The price of not feeling confused from trying to understand Chan was too expensive for a poor broken heart like Hyunjin. 

A decade he’d spent on falling in and out, and then falling in love with Chan again and again had taught him so many things, and one of them is to let things be. So if he wasn’t going to understand what was going on inside Chan’s head, then he didn’t have to pretend like he was. Because that could only make it worse. 

“Does it matter?” 

“He _proposed_ to you.” Hyunjin repeated. 

“I don’t even care, to be honest.” 

“Just because he doesn’t make it make sense to you?” 

“Yeah?” Chan raised his brow. 

Hyunjin sighed quietly before he continued, “you- you can’t just reject anyone just because they don’t make it make sense to you, hyung. Relationship is not just that. Don’t you love him? Weren’t you happy being with him all this time?” 

“I don’t.” Chan paused, “and I weren’t.”

“What—“

“I just realized it, when he asked me whether I’d marry him, that, it’s _not_ him,” 

“Not what?”

“A person I want to spend my whole life with.” 

“...”

“He doesn’t make the idea of marriage make sense to me.” 

“...”

“Instead, it’s _you_.” Chan got up, never once did he avert his eyes from Hyunjin’s. “When he said ‘Will you marry me?’, all I thought was, ‘What if Hyunjin said this to me?’ I guess I’d say yes even before you finished it. That’s why I’m here.”

“...” Hyunjin blinked, letting all that Chan’d said sink in. He looked at Chan, he watched him pull out a ring from inside his pocket. It made from silver just how Hyunjin liked it. It was a ring that Hyunjin remembered oh so clearly that he gave it to Chan on Chan’s 25th birthday. 

_ Ten years ago. _

It was ten years ago.

Handing a ring out towards Hyunjin, Chan did nothing but smiled. It was a small smile. A little one that Hyunjin once said it was so pretty he couldn’t take his eyes off. And it seemed Chan took advantage of that just now. 

“Will you give this to me again, and ask me a question I only want to hear from you, Hyunjin?”

“Are you serious?” Hyunjin frowned. Nevertheless, he had the ring on his palm. Eyes shined like thousands stars on the darkest sky. 

“I am.” Chan moved closer until his and Hyunjin’s knees touched each other. “Ask me.” He added. 

There was a pause. A comfortable silence. 

Hyunjin eyed the ring Chan just gave it back to him before he looked back at Chan.

Then he just saw it. 

It was there. Always been. 

_ Jesus fucking Christ. How could he never notice it before?  _

The eyes like that? 

How could he miss it?

How could he never know that he’d been loved in return all this time?

_ Oh. Fuck. How.  _

“If you don’t ask right now then I—“

“Marry me! hyung—wait, no, I mean, no.” Stretching his shoulders, Hyunjin cleared his throat. He then said his next words confidently, “Marry me, Chan.”

“Yeah.” Chan gave him another smile. “Yes.” The even more beautiful one. “One million times yes, Hyunjin.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in my notes along with another one where chan asked for hyunjin’s hand in marriage so i decided to post them both because why not? lol why do i wanna see them get married this bad lmao


End file.
